deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Timefreezer4/A Time for Departure
Whelp, looks like my time is up. I know this is sudden, but for the past couple of weeks, my activity here has pretty much died. My interest has been fading away really quickly, and many people I've known and loved here have departed to go their separate ways. And now, after over 2 years on this wiki, it's time for me to go as well. I honestly thought it would never happen, as I've met a lot of great people here and have had boundless fun through the whole experience. All the HGs, the RPs, and the debates. From the greatest moments to the roughest of struggles, I've never once regretted my time here. It's been a lot of fun, but as chat has been getting less active, Discord has become an increasingly more appealing option to me. The format is just better in my eyes, and it lets me reunite with many users of old who I thought I'd never really speak to again. For those of you who may not know me, I was a user who dwelled within the domains of chat and hardly ever contributed to the wiki itself, as I have no interest in reading or writing fanon. I joined here from the Death Battle Wiki looking for a chat group who enjoyed the show as much as I do. Since that chat room is migrating over to Discord, I am as well. Now I will in no way quit the Death Battle Wiki. My role as admin there gives me a duty to stay and upkeep the place to the best of my ability. However, I no longer have any real reason to stay here, so I am heading my separate ways. Before I go, I'd like to give special thanks to a few users. To Gog, Only, Fax, and Thet, thank you for being my best friends here. I've had countless fun conversations with all of you, and I hope more adventures can await us elsewhere. To Hipper, thanks for being hilarious. Your fights among the few I've read and I have gotten a lot of great laughs from you and your wonderful sense of humor. To HG, thanks tor the occasional talks on calculations and helping me forge the great Multi-Galaxy+ Big Rigs. To Ari, thanks for all you've done for the wiki. I've been here long enough to see your rise to leadership, and you've really changed this place for the better so many times. I look up to you as a leader, and I think your work is a bit underappreciated. Also thanks for helping me experience JoJo the best I possibly can. To Blakeiss and Goat, thanks for putting up with my eternal jabs at your ship, Phantom Pussy. I have had lots of fun from it, and I genuinely enjoy both of you beyond it as well. Blakeiss, I really hope you can get your life into better conditions. I know you can achieve your dreams with your determination. To Ancient, thanks for all the great and interesting talks about unique matchups and D&D. I want Gandalf VS Elminster to happen because of you, and I hope we both get to see it one day. I'd also like to thank some of my other favorite users here, including: *Legend *GA *Nk *Noc *EPTOG *Alaska *Gmea *Masta *Bon *Loins *Shad If I didn't mention you, I'm sorry. I may have just blanked on your name at the time, or maybe I never got to know you well enough. If you're not on the list, please don't think it's because I dislike you or anything. There are very few users here I genuinely dislike. And with that, I'm off. Hasta la vista, babies. Category:Blog posts